Asylum Night Shift 2
Asylum Night Shift 2 is the official sequel to Five Nights At The Asylum. It takes place after the first game. It features the patients Doctor Death, The Sackman, The Ripper, Benji, and The Killer Dwarf. Plot The Player has gotten a letter from management that says he has been moved to the Basement Shift, as Mr. Giggles filed a complaint about The Player. When the player gets there for his shift, Jake calls him on a Walkie-Talkie, and explains that the Basement wasn't Intended for holding patients. However, they had a lot of patients coming in, and were running out of room. With this, the staff have slightly renovated the Basement, adding 4 Cells, a office, sound devices, cameras, and a map layout console, complete with a Lockdown function. It seems that Dave has fixed the problem with only being able to close 3 doors on the map layout. you are now able to close as many as you like. Unfortunately, the Basement, while being renovated to add security equipment, they were unable to connect the equipment to the main power supply, meaning that they had to add a wall mounted generator with a hand crank. the player must keep turning the hand crank throughout the night to keep the power enabled. The more doors shut, the faster the power drains. However, there is another staff member working with you. A dog named Benji. Benji replaces the alarm, as he will work with you to help you survive the Patients. However, Benji has a fear of enclosed spaces, and doesn't like being watched. if you are not careful, There would be severe consequences. Like before, Your job is to survive the five nights, and earn your paycheck. Strategy Night 1 Rating: 'Easy '''Patients: '''The Ripper '''Lockdown button: '''Not needed. '''Doors: '''Needed. You can use the Doors to trap The Ripper in a room. This may lose power but this can easily be gained using the generator. You can also use the Doors to stop The Ripper from coming into the hallway. You can do this the whole night. '''Monitors: '''Needed. These should be used after the tracking batteries die. The Ripper will mostly be seen on the cameras, but if he isn't, no fear, just be prepared to close your door as he will probably be approaching the hallway outside your room. '''Chapel bells and Furnace: '''Not needed. You can use these to lure The Ripper away, but continuous use is not recommended. '''Other: '- If the power runs out, don't worry! Just crank up the generator again. - If you trap The Ripper and the power runs out, just crank up the generator and you'll be fine. - Check on the generator sometimes. You probably won't use much power but it's better to be safe than sorry. '''Night 2 Rating: 'Medium '''Patients: '''The Ripper, The Killer Dwarf '''Lockdown button: '''Not needed '''Doors: '''Needed. You can trap one patient in a room so your night is easier to deal with or you could possibly trap both in a room (therefore, you would only use 3 doors during the whole night). '''Monitors: '''Needed. These should be used after the tracking batteries die. You must be careful when the batteries die and you should always look at the cameras and the generator. If one patient was to come to your door and you closed it and then opened it again, you could get killed if another patient came while your door was recharging (yes, it does). '''Chapel bells and Furnace: '''Needed. These are necessary to lure the patients away from your room. The more patients you have, the more dangerous each night becomes. '''Other: ' - Be very careful when it comes to power. The last thing you want to have is 2 patients lurking around with no doors to block them or monitors to see them. Check on your generator every 5 seconds. '''Night 3 Rating: 'Medium '''Patients: '''The Ripper, The Killer Dwarf, Doctor Death '''Lockdown button: '''You may have to use this if things get out of control. However, '''DO NOT '''use this button if you aren't at least 80% sure they are not in the hallway already. If they are, the button will not help in any way. This is because firstly, the power fails after each lockdown and secondly, the patients will not be able to leave the hallway and you will be prone to more attack and possibly get killed. '''Doors: '''Absolutely! The best plan is to trap Doctor Death (and maybe another patient, if you're lucky). This will drop the danger level by about half. Why? This is because Benji the dog '''will not '''alert you if he comes to your door. This is easy to control by trapping Doctor Death in a room. For the other two patients, follow the steps for Night 2. '''Monitors: '''Definitely. When the tracking batteries go off, 3 patients lurking around the asylum is not something you want, especially since one of them is Doctor Death. '''Chapel bells and Furnace: '''Needed. These will minimize the times that a patient approaches your door, and will also be a good lure to trap Doctor Death. '''Other: ' - Contrary to popular belief (due to Doctor Death), this level is not that hard once you trap him and possibly another patient. - Check on your generator every 5 seconds. You will not want to run out of power. '''Night 4 Rating: 'Difficult '''Patients: '''The Ripper, The Killer Dwarf, Doctor Death, The Sackman '''Lockdown button: '''You will definitely need the lockdown button. Don't forget though: it lasts for a short period of time and is used as a last resort, and it also kills the power once it finishes. You may need the lockdown upgrade which allows 3 lockdowns per night. The normal game only allows one. '''Doors: '''You will die without using them in the first 10 seconds. Seriously. Use the doors to trap patients in rooms. Try not to use doors to stop patients from coming in the hallway (what I mean is: "Oh, look, The Ripper is coming into one of those entrances into the hallway!") because you'll be constantly tapping doors and you will run out of power. Use the minimum amount of doors possible. '''Monitors: '''You will need to have your wits about you. Check all the cameras in about 4 seconds. If someone is not seen, this is bad. Check your door as soon as possible. '''Chapel bells and Furnace: '''These are a must. You will need to prepare to activate them. Don't overuse them. As Jake says, "The patients may be mad, but they're not stupid!". Activate them every 5 seconds. '''Other: ' - I actually had to buy all of the upgrades to win this night (it was very hard, though I see no reason why you couldn't beat it without them) - Doctor Death is the most dangerous patient. Check on him frequently. - Avoid door recharge times by opening your door after you believe you are safe (I have gotten killed waiting for doors to recharge!) - Check on generator every 3 seconds. '''Night 5 (final) Rating: 'Holy cow! '''Patients: '''The Ripper, The Killer Dwarf, Doctor Death, The Sackman '''Lockdown button: '''Use it!!! If you have purchased the upgrades, use your lockdowns at the following times: * Close to 2AM * Close to 4AM * Close to 6AM If you have not, save it for when you really need it (1. You'll know when you really need it and 2. Check my strategy for Night 3's lockdown button and when not to use it). '''Doors: '''Use them. Trap patients in rooms. This is the night where they get ''very ''aggressive. You will probably hear Benji bark every 10 seconds. Use as little Doors as you can. Also, you don't have to trap every patient: trap 2 or 3 (one of which being Doctor Death). '''Monitors: '''Check all the cameras in about 2 seconds. If someone isn't on the cameras, get ready to close the door ASAP. '''Chapel bells and Furnace: '''Definitely. You will need these to lure the patients into the Chapel or Furnace Room to trap them. '''Other: '- If someone appears at the door, staying alive is your '''#1 priority. Do not give the generator one more crank or the cameras one more look. Stop everything and close the door. Then you can go back to your business. - List of priorities: (in decreasing order of importance) 1. Closing your security door to your room. 2. Cranking the generator. 3. Trapping patients with asylum doors. 4. Using all the lures possible. 5. Checking the cameras. - Check generator every 3 seconds. Trivia * It is unknown why Management would believe Mr. Giggles, as he is a crazed Patient.